Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Spooks and Surprises
|running time = 53 minutes |catalogue number = VC1505 |rating = |image1 = SpooksandSurprisesVHS.jpg}} Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - Spooks & Surprises is a UK VHS release by VCI on 5th October 1998. The Fat Controller's letter (UK) My Dear Friends, Over the last few months, I have been in regular contact with my Mainland Colleagues, advising upon and guiding their work on a new series of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. It has been quite difficult balancing this production role with my traditional Railway Running Responsibilities. 'Pon my soul, I have even had to refuse some of my good Lady wife's home-made scones and jam to ensure the stories were completed on time. Hopefully, you will deem my humble self-sacrifice worthwhile when you view the truly splendid spectacle of nine new stories premiering on this video. My Number One Engine, Thomas, was so delighted when I gave him as sneak preview late yesterday afternoon that he 'Peep! Peeped!' all night, much to the annoyance of my other locomotives resting in the Engine Sheds. These stories will introduce you to some new characters alongside more familiar faces in buffer-busting (and dare I say it, metal-melting!) action. So, without further ado, switch on your television and video player, insert the videocassette and sit back to enjoy 'Spooks & Surprises'. Sodor Railways is delighted to welcome you on board once more! With kind regains, I remain. Yours truly, Sir Topham Hatt Episodes # Horrid Lorry - All the engines are shocked when the three very rude and horrid lorries are hired to do some of the engines work. Soon the turntables are turned. # Gordon and the Gremlin - Gordon has to pick up a special visitor but gremlins strike and the journey is full of adventures and surprises. # Haunted Henry - Edward scares Henry with his stories about Ghosts in the mist. A spooky journey one night finds a new friend for Henry. # Toby's Discovery - Toby, The Fat Controller and his grandchildren make an exciting discovery at a remote part of the Island and an 'Old Warrior' soon becomes Toby's friend. # Thomas and the Rumours - Children ask Thomas to help him when their playground and sandpit is closed down. A smash involving Gordon and rumours about Harold both result in an extra special new playground. # A''' '''Surprise for Percy - Percy is lonely and bored working in the coal mines with only the trucks for company. Percy's wish for excitement and surprise soon comes true and the chase is on! # Duncan Gets Spooked - Duncan's driver plays a trick on him after he's been teasing Peter Sam and Duncan truly discovers the meaning of spooky happenings below the viaduct. # Snow - Gordon tells Thomas that only big engines like him can deal with snow. But when Gordon wheeshes in the tunnel it gives Thomas the last laugh. # Rusty and the Boulder - At the Quarry high up in the mountains, a mysterious big boulder is shaken loose and chases the engines down the line. Opening (Original 1998 release) (with no trailer) # Tracking control screen (1995-2005) # Warning screen (1995-2005) # VCI logo (1995-2005) # Britt Allcroft Presents logo # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Season 5 intro # Start of Horrid Lorry (1998) Closing (Original 1998 release) (with no trailer) # End of Rusty and the Boulder (1998) # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Season 5 closing credits # A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1998 (Long Version) (silent) # VCI logo (1995-2005) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 5 episodes (1998) Category:Michael Angelis (Narrator) Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Clearwater Features Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 5 episodes (1998)